<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream by perseloucy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446792">Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseloucy/pseuds/perseloucy'>perseloucy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confuse, Ficlet, M/M, Mystery, Weird, dream - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, unknown - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseloucy/pseuds/perseloucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haechan had a weird dream and the new transfer student looks familiar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not long, obviously and I'm planning to leave it this way but if I had the time or the motivation to write this in a longer chapter, maybe I will. Anyways, hope you enjoy this story and I love you to the Saturn and Jupiter! Don't forget that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day and normal night for Haechan but these past few days he can’t find himself to drift off to sleep easily. Why? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Maybe because he can use his senses in his dream, He can smell, he can even taste the food which is great but his grandparents told him that he shouldn’t be eating in his dreams. He can also feel the surroundings in his dreams, he’s so confused.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Haechan might not be the only one but it still feels odd, you know.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Okay, one night he dreamt about something. Some dreams are weird but this time for him, it is really different, might just be me.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anyways, in this dream of his, he’s in his school and it seems like they are about to go on a trip or something. Three houses away from his school, there’s an abandoned house and it’s not creepy at all. </p><p>
  
</p><p>It looks normal.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But the inside is empty, of course it’s abandoned, but it doesn’t even have one furniture inside it and the place is full of moss and even some pool of water scattered around the surface. It looks nice on the outside and you wouldn’t expect it to look this bad on the inside.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Haechan sniffs his nose around and it reminds him of the rainforest. Until his eyes got fixated at the grand staircase in the middle of the room. The window on the middle top of the staircase illuminates the beauty of it which made Haechan's mouth go in awe.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He saw himself walk upstairs but his surroundings changed but he forgot what it is, he can only remember the glimpse of it with a bathroom and there’s a girl inside. Instead of making out, which everyone expected, they are cat fighting.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pulling each other’s hair and shouting gibberish that he can’t remember. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Once again, everything around him changed into another dimension and he was met with a guy he can’t put his mind into, he know he knew but he can’t remember who the fuck is this guy with a blonde highlights on his hair.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He remembered he was sitting on a sofa, and he was laughing so hard for some unknown reason. Then a baby was shown, a three year old girl was seen in his dreams. The guy came out, the one with the blonde highlights, Haechan then knew it was the boy’s niece. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He just knew.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Everything was a blur and a photo of Chanyeol, a senior in their university, was seen at the floor and the little girl nibbled on the corner of Chanyeol’s photo while laughing. At this point, Haechan doesn’t know what to do but the sofa is so comfortable that he kept on touching it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The unknown guy sat on the opposite sofa in front of him, that guy looked straight in Haechan’s eyes but he still couldn't remember who this person was. It’s so frustrating that he can’t remember him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Just like that, he was back again in the staircase. </p><p>
  
</p><p>This time he’s not alone. There’s a bunch of seniors on the staircase and the blonde guy was looking straight at him again. He couldn't comprehend the look on this guy’s face but he knew it’s not something good. </p><p>
  
</p><p>One guy walked near Haechan and all of a sudden he instinctively hugged one of the seniors who returned the hug comfortably.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He hugged all the seniors in the end but he can clearly remember the last guy, it was Chen, the good senior in his university. He was smiling brightly like, ‘everything will be fine’, type of smile. Anyways, Haechan keeps on hugging him while he is crying?</p><p>
  
</p><p>He doesn’t know why he was crying but he’s definitely sure that this guy who caused him to hug the seniors, did something terrible to him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The blonde guy then holds his hand and drags him out of the house while saying something he can’t clearly remember but the smell is really familiar. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Finally they were outside and he could inhale fresh air with a hint of pollution. He looks back but he can’t see the house and he looks for the blonde guy but he was nowhere to be seen, he tried looking for him but Jeno and Jaemin, whom he can actually recognize, drag him inside the bus.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He felt a stinging pain on his arm once he was settled at his seat. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Soon enough, he woke up with the sight of his cat biting his arm and jumping on his stomach. That’s when he realized that, “I’m awake!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>His cat was startled by his voice and started running around his bed. He tried to stand up but he felt a pain in his scalp like someone was pulling his hair while he’s asleep, wait.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fuck, he remembered about this dream of his. He tried to recall all the events in his dream but all he can remember is that staircase and a hair with blonde highlights.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Haechan is too busy in his little recollection that he didn’t notice his mom barging inside his room. “Glad you’re awake, get ready or you’ll be late.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shit, he still has classes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The dream never left his mind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Once he’s inside the room, Jaemin asks him why he looks so bummed out and he explains the dreams but the only scene he can remember. They are too busy talking to each other that they didn’t notice a new student entering if it’s not for murmurs circling around the room, they wouldn’t care.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Haechan is stunned. He is, really and so is Jaemin. “That’s-that’s the guy!” Jaemin whispered yells at Haechan’s ear. Jaemin is not actually sure, he just based it on Haechan’s story.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But Haechan is sure. The blonde highlights and those eyes he can’t read in his dreams.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Those eyes that always stare at him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Homeroom teacher came inside the room and asked the new student to introduce himself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hi, I’m Mark Lee. I’m the new transfer student.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>As he looked around the room, Mark’s eyes landed on the tan male with rainbow highlights on his hair and he slowly tilted his head as he examined the student, who seemed familiar.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Little did they know that they already knew each other and once met at their dreams as they failed to notice a pink haired male smirking at the two of them and quietly muttered to himself, “this is a lot earlier than what I expected.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this story! I just want to add how happy I am when Ten thought that Baekhyun's family name is Park. I'm one of the biggest firelight out there and that made me so happy a lot. Also, give love to the SuperM because they have awesome music and awesome content. That's all, Love you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>